The Time of Our Lives
by Joseph The Storywrite
Summary: Who is the illusive girl with the white hair? What is going on with the burns? Find out in this thrilling Love story between Harry and Hermione. Rated M for a good reason, trust me.
1. The mystery person

**The Time of Our Lives Chapter 1: A mystery person.**

**A/N: Welcome to the new story! The long requested HarryXHermione series! I don't know how long it will be going on for but hopefully you enjoy it. The story will be M rated like my other story, so continue with caution if you are young or sensitive to more mature themes.**

**I'd just like to say, I don't ship Harry and Hermione, but so many people have asked me for it on my YouTube channel that I have decided to write one.**

**This is set in the Trios fifth year.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

Harry looked around the room, a large circular room with mirrors all the way around it. The Room Of Requirements. Harry decided that next time he was in Hogsmeade he would have to pick up some socks for Dobby. Amazing, he thought. He walked over to a shelf of books that looked like they were hundreds of years old but at the same time looked as if they were only made yesterday. He turned around to see a flash of white hair disappear behind a pillar. He walked over to the pillar.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"Nobody." Came the woman's reply, "Please don't look at me."

"I'm coming around the pillar."

"NO!" She shouted and a wand came flying around the pillar as she shouted a spell.

Harry crumpled into a ball on the floor.

* * *

Hermione was sat in the library with tears dripping down her cheek. She was crying because of the third fight today with Ron. This time, he had gone further than she thought he could. He had pulled his wand out. He had shot a spell that had it not missed she knew that she would be staring at the roof of the hospital wing rather than at a book.

She had always been sure of what she knew. She knew that the earth went round the sun and she knew that gravity went down. But suddenly she wasn't sure of anything. Someone lifted her hand to her eyes. Surprised at her own touch she looked around and saw a head of white hair disappear around a bookshelf. She tried to stand but found that she no longer had proper control of her limbs.

Her mind was racing. White hair? She didn't know anyone with white hair. Malfoy? It could be either of them. She tried to think of people but no one came to mind. Unless?

She felt her mind slipping away as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry woke with a sharp pain in his back from where he had fallen asleep on his spine. He felt an itch in his stomach. Realising it was dark, he started looking for his glasses his hands searching in front of him. After ages of crawling on the floor, he found them and placed them over his blind eyes.

"Lumos" He whispered through clenched teeth.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he pulled up his shirt and saw a burn on his chest where the spell had hit him.

"OH, shit" He muttered as he walked over to the door.

He started the walk to the hospital wing.

* * *

Sat on a hospital bed feeling slightly self-conscious with out any clothes on the upper part of her body, Hermione stared at the clock as Madame Pomfrey examined the mark on her back. The clock was very interesting, a little wooden man was twirling around sending colourful spells across the clock then cartwheeling around it.

"How much longer?" Hermione asked, "I've got homework due for next week that I need to do."

Shaking her head at the girls enthusiasm, Madame Pomfrey answered, "I'm afraid I don't know. I have never seen the likes of this before."

"But you're a healer." Hermione argued.

"It might be new magic." Pomfrey wondered.

"I can't say I've ever seen the likes of it before." Came a wise voice from behind them.

Madame Pomfrey jumped up and shielded Hermione with her body, "Headmaster. I'm afraid you have to leave. There is a young girl who is not dressed to the appropriate standard. Please wait outside the screens."

"Yes. I know. Hello Miss Granger." Dumbledore said, still not leaving, "I just wanted to say that I have found another one with the same mark."

"Who?" Asked Hermione

"I believe he is a good friend of yours, Miss Granger." Dumbledore claimed.

"Can you PLEASE wait behind the screens!" Madame Pomfrey insisted.

Stepping behind the screen Dumbledore continued, "Why, it's our very own Mr Harry Potter."

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for this chapter.**

**Who do you think the mysterious person is? And what do you think has happened to Harry and Hermione?**

**Find out next week. **

**Remember to check out my YouTube channel where I write Harry Potter Fanfiction three to four times a week. The link is in the description of my profile.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**That's all from me. **

**See you next week!**


	2. In his Bed

**The Time of Our Lives Chapter 2: In his Bed**

**A/N: Hi guys! Welcome back to The Time of Our Lives. Thanks so much for all the awesome feedback you've been giving me. I really appreciate it. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Stepping behind the screen Dumbledore continued, "Why, it's our very own Mr Harry Potter."

"H H Harry has one too?" Stammered Hermione

"Yes. On his stomach. Just like yours actually" Dumbledore says stepping around the screen.

"OUT!" Screams Madame Pomfrey, "Stupify!"

Hermione heard a noise that sounded a lot like a very elderly gentleman falling over backwards. Then she heard a voice that she had know for most of her memorable life.

"I'll get him" Harry said, "In this bed over here?"

"That would be lovely." She heard Pomfrey reply, "Then I want to look at the mark."

"Ok" Harry said, "That shouldn't be a problem."

"If you wouldn't mind." She said, "I'd like a side by side comparison."

Hermione's heart dropped. She didn't have anything covering her upper regions. Harry couldn't see her like this. It would ruin the friendship. Anyway, she thought, he knows where it, he wouldn't agree to it.

"Ok then." She heard Harry say.

"Shit." She muttered.

"Language." Madame Pomfrey reminded her as she entered, "You may have heard, I'm going to do a side by side comparison. So you'll need to stand up next to Harry. Is that ok?"

"Will he be able to see me?" Hermione asked

"I'm afraid so." Madame Pomfrey said, "On the plus side you can see his chest as well."

"Brilliant" she said sarcastically.

From behind her she heard Harry walk to the screened area. She instinctively wrapped her arms tightly around her chest.

"Ok Harry, I'd like you to stand next to miss Granger facing me. Hermione you can face away from me." Madame Pomfrey said, "Try not to look at each other, I don't want to have to deal with any complaints about broken friendships."

Even still, Hermione could feel Harry's eyes on her, her cheeks flushed red and she kept her eyes forwards.

''Hermione love?" Madame Pomfrey said softly, "I'm going to need you to drop your arms.

"No," Hermione argued, "I can't."

"Do you want me to close my eyes?" Harry offered

"That would help." Hermione said.

"My eyes are closed." Harry claimed.

"Are they?"

"Yes. His eyes are closed" Madame Pomfrey assured her.

Hermione dropped her arms to her side.

"Thank you deary." Madame Pomfrey said

Hermione closed her eyes and wished she was somewhere else.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start, realising that she had no idea where she was.

"Shh," She heard a soft voice say, "You passed out. Madame Pomfrey told me to take you back to your dorm."

"Harry?" She asked

"Yes." He said, "Its me."

"Why are you still in my dorm?" She moved into a sitting position, "Where are you?"

"I couldn't get into your dorm." He told her, "I had to put you in my bed."

Feeling slightly worried, she asked, "Where are you sleeping?"

"I'm lying at the end of the bed." Came the reply.

"Why?" She demanded, "You could have just put me on a sofa in the common room."

"No way." He retorted, "You're my best friend, I can't put you on a sofa. Especially with Ron roaming about."

"Why?" She questioned, "What's going on with Ron?"

"Well, lets just say, he's become a little murderous." He said slowly, "He was talking about killing you."

"What?" She cried

"No one could find him. So I couldn't leave you in case he comes for you." He said, "I haven't heard anything yet."

"Haven't you been asleep?" She challenged.

"No." He said quickly, "I couldn't risk it."

"What was he like?" She asked

"People think he's under a spell." He assured her, "He wouldn't act like this normally"

"Hopefully" She said

"I'll keep a lookout." He said, "You should get some sleep."

"I just feel so guilty with you at the end of the bed."

"Honestly, Its fine." He said firmly, "You should get some sleep."

"Harry, do I have my shirt on?" She asked

"Yes," He laughed, "Madame Pomfrey made me not open my eyes until she had put your shirt back on you. I didn't see anything, just like you asked."

"You could come and sleep up here?" She asked

"I won't go to sleep, just in case, though." He returned

"If you put your arms around me, you could go to sleep." She argued, "Otherwise I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep."

Almost immediately she felt strong arms wrap around her and Harry lay behind her. She moved herself backwards so their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"Try to get some sleep" Harry Breathed

"Thank you Harry. For everything" She whispered before falling asleep.

"Anything for you." He whispered once she had fallen asleep, "Anything."

* * *

Hermione woke and felt steady breathing on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Harry laying in front of her, she had clearly rolled over during the night. They had moved so close to each other that Hermione could feel his lips pressed onto her forehead. And her legs were entwined with his. She felt the happiest she had ever felt.

"Morning." Harry whispered

"Morning," She replied, "How did you sleep?"

"Better than ever before." He answered

"I know, me too." She was surprised that Harry had had a decent night's sleep, "I've never woken up feeling like this."

"Really happy." They said at the same time.

Hermione looked up into Harry's face and felt like something had washed over her, like a wave of relief. It was like all the bad stuff in her life was gone and replaced with Harry.

"I think I had better go." Hermione whispered.

"Do you want to go?" He asked softly

"Do you want me to go?" She asked smiling

Harry moved himself so he was looking straight into her eyes.

"Harry?" She sighed

He pulled her body closer to him and she wrapped her legs tighter around his, flattening her body against his.

"Harry." She said again.

Their lips brushed against each other and Hermione felt sparks up and down her spine.

"Hermione." He breathed on to her lips.

She licked her lips slightly, wetting both of their lips. At the same time, they both lurched forwards and their lips met. Their hands searching over each others backs they stayed in this position, kissing and exploring each others mouths, for a long while.

* * *

**A/N: Hi guys! **

**Thanks so much for reading this chapter!**

**Please review and give your suggestions**

**Remember to check out my YouTube Channel, the link is in my profile description.**

**Thanks!**

**The next chapter will be out on Sunday. **

**See you then! :)**


	3. Love Burns

**The Time of our Lives Chapter 3: Love Burns**

**A/N: Welcome back to The Time of Our Lives! Please enjoy chapter 3!**

**This Chapter will definitely earn the M rating on this story**

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, his back still hurting from when he fell after being stunned. He was stressed. Massively stressed. A healer from St Mungo's, named Jimez Kanulk, after being told about the marks, informed Madame Pomfrey of their nature. A well known magic in India, Healer Kanulk's country of origin, known as Love Burns. If two people were given love burns by the same person, those with the Burns would fall head over heels in love with each other. Apparently, they are used by the wealthier families during an arranged marriage.

So, Dumbledore thought, Someone in his school knew about these burns and how to cast them. What's more, they had cast them on the two star pupils in Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

Kanulk had also told them what other implications there would be, if anyone was already in love with either of those with the burns, their love would be turned to a vicious hate. A hate so powerful that in almost all cases, they had killed the one they had loved. This meant danger, everyone knew that Ron loved Hermione. Everyone, it seemed apart from Hermione, Harry or Ron. It was a strange case with those three. Even still, Hermione was in grave danger, Ron is going to do all he can to kill her.

That also meant danger for Ron. Kanulk described the end result of the burns was almost always, the one who was loved, dead. And the other two dueling to the death to prove their love for the deceased.

So all the Golden Trio were in danger. No one could find Ron, ever since he had declared his hate for Hermione, he was completely off the map. Even after having Aurors search the school at night, they could not find him. Harry and Hermione were released from the hospital wing hours ago. If they had woken, they would have found each other by now. They would have to separate the two if they wanted to ensure no pregnancies. However, Professor McGonagall was on his back about how inhumane it is to separate two in love. Another thing he would have to overcome if he wanted to keep his Hogwarts the way it is. He may have to eliminate one or both of them. A necessary sacrifice. If the two most prestigious students were seen being 'together', the others won't hesitate to do the same. And then it won't stop until every girl in the school is carrying a child. Hogwarts would fall. He couldn't have that. Yes, a necessary sacrifice. It would have to be Harry, he would have to die.

* * *

Harry and Hermione lay next to each other, staring at the ceiling.

"We just kissed." Hermione stated.

"Yes." Harry confirmed, "We did."

"But that's not something we do?" Hermione questioned

"But it feels right. Doesn't it?" Harry asked

"Of course, it feels right." Hermione came back quickly, "I'm just trying to wrap my head around why we haven't been kissing all our lives."

"Well," Harry said thoughtfully, "We have the rest of our lives?"

"That's good enough for me." Hermione said rolling over to look at Harry.

But Harry's hands were already on her, lifting her on top of him, then pulling her as close to him as he could manage. Once again, their lips met. Their tongues exploring each others mouths. Hermione slipped her hands into the back of Harry's shirt and ran her hands over the skin of his back. Feeling confidence like he had never felt before, Harry undid the top button of Hermione's shirt and kissed the skin it had revealed. Hermione gave an involuntary moan of pleasure as his soft lips sucked on her neck.

"More" She gasped into his ear.

And Harry gave more. He moved onto the next button, this time ripping it off with his teeth. He pressed his lips into the skin that he had revealed. To his delight, the new area of skin her button had been covering, contained the very top of her breasts. He kissed her harder than ever, craving the sound of her moan. In his ear he heard it, the soft inhale and exhale that his lips had brought on.

He felt arms bringing him back up to her lips and he met them with as much vigour as he could manage. He could feel her hands creeping slowly down towards the waistband of his trousers. Harry forced himself to stay calm, he could feel the hands growing ever closer to his trousers. He decided to beat them. He pushed his hands down and into her trousers. This made her shiver with ecstasy, as her hands wrapped around him. This combined with her body still shaking, sent waves of pleasure up and down his spine.

"Hermione" He whispered.

"Come on Harry." She whispered as she started to stroke him, "Return the favour."

Harry's hand moved by itself as it pushed itself into her. Increasing in speed he moved his hands in a circular motion, causing her to cry out his name.

"Harry!" She moaned.

"Hermione" He moaned back.

"Do… we… have… a… silencing charm?" She stammered through streams of bliss.

"Of course." He whispered.

"Then, I want you." She returned, "Make me yours, Harry Potter."

Smiling he unbuttoned her last few buttons and admired her chest fully. He forgot about the task at hand and just stared at her. He moved down, engulfing her left breast in his mouth and moving his tongue around it as quickly as he could. Hermione got to work on removing their bottom halves. She got his trousers off without any issue but had to rip her own off, which wasn't a problem in any stretch. Enjoying what Harry was doing and not wanting to rush him, she pushed a finger into herself, then a second. Her body convulsing in pleasure, she started to move her hand quicker. With her other hand she reached for Harry and grabbed him and moved her hand in sync with the hand penetrating herself.

Feeling this, Harry removed himself from her breasts and admired what she had done without him noticing. Both of their trousers were gone. Hers, he noticed were ripped and torn from where she had pulled on them.

"Ready?" He whispered

"Do it." She moaned

He pulled her mouth to his as he positioned his groin next to hers and rubbing slightly against it. Their kiss was broken when Hermione squealed with pleasure as Harry thrust himself into her. She wrapped her arms around him and brought him as close to her as she could. His waist still thrusting into her, he kept his head still to hold her kiss as long as possible.

"Harry!" She wailed, "Please! More!"

He continued his rapid thrusting for who knows how long, until he felt himself being pushed over the edge by her persistent orgasms. He released himself and let his seed fill her.

"Hermione!" He grunted as he pushed himself deeper inside of her for the last time today.

"Harry." She moaned in his ear.

Still inside of her, Harry rolled over bringing her on top of him, "Hey." He laughed.

"That was brilliant." She said as she dismounted and laid next to him.

"I love you." Harry said. Those words leaving his mouth surprised him but he decided to go with it, he knew he loved Hermione. He had loved her for a while, of course he had. This is the first time he had said it out loud though.

"I love you too." Came the reply.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
Please review and tell me what you thought!  
Thanks so much for all the support I've been getting on this story on here and on YouTube.**

**If you haven't checked out my YouTube account, I really recommend you do. I write Harry Potter Fanfiction up to four times a week. The link to that is in my Profile description. **

**The next video is on Sunday!  
See you then!**


	4. Escape

**The Time of Our Lives Chapter 4: Escape**

**A/N: HI everyone! Welcome back to the story, sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I've been focussing more on my YouTube channel after we hit 700 subscribers. The link to my channel, where I write Harry Potter fanfiction, is in my profile description. **

**Please enjoy chapter 4 of The Time of Our Lives.**

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Harry and Hermione lay in bed having not left it for almost 18 hours after they declared their love for eachother. Hermione was laying with her head rested on Harry's right shoulder with Harry's, quidditch strengthened, arm wrapped tightly around her. They were both asleep after their intense love making sessions, both worn out and their muscles aching from the exertion. Even in sleep, they both bore smiles upon their lips.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Minerva McGonnagall was a woman who believed that a person can love whoever they please, whether they are the best students or not. So when one of her best friends, Albus Dumbledore, suggested that they tried to separate Harry and Hermione for the good of the school, she was angry. Very angry.

She had flown into a blind rage and announced that if he were to go through with this dead she would leave the school without a second thought and start her own school for those who don't want to be controlled whatever they do. She was flicking her wand in the air making plans for a new school near Hogsmeade. She drew a particularly large line with her wand, as she moved the Fir wood wand away from her a red line appeared there and hung in the air glowing hypnotically and dropping little green sparks.

As she stepped back to admire her drawing of a new school, she heard a knock at the door. Reluctantly, she waved her wand at the sparkling lines disappeared beautifully, doing a lap around the room then returning into her wand with a pop.

"Who is it?" She asked

"Its Colin Creavey" Came the reply as a small boy stepped around the door with a muggle camera around his neck and a badge with Harry's face on it pinned to his chest.

"If you want to see Harry, he'll be in the common room or out on the grounds. He's not here." She replied slightly angrily

"I know," The small boy said, "Mr Dumbledore sent me."

"What does he want?" She asked, interested

"He says it's about Harry Potter."

"What was he doing?" She asked

"He wouldn't move his wand, he was pointing at a blanket" He trembled

"This isn't good." McGonnagall said as she exited the room at top speed, "Creavey! Go to the fifth year male bedrooms, if Harry isn't there, raise the alarm and prepare to fight."

"But you said that he'd be out" But she was already gone so Colin ran as fast as his little legs could possibly take him.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

McGonnagall burst into the headmaster's office her wand outstretched, "You sick man!" She screamed at him, "You murdered him!"

"Professor McGonnagall, you shouldn't always think the worst of me." The old man said calmly and quietly, "I have not killed anyone. However, someone has."

"What?" She asked confused

Sighing, Dumbledore moved his wand upwards and the blanket followed it.

The sight that greeted both of their eyes would haunt them for the remainder of their lives. A body, there were no clothes on it and it had deep gashes all over it. Its face was so mangled that McGonnagall couldn't even tell if it was a male or female. She couldn't even tell who it was.

"Who is it?" She whispered

"Ron Weasley." Dumbledore says gravely.

"Do you know who did it?" She asked

"No idea" Dumbledore replied

"Why isn't he wearing any clothes?" McGonnagall challenged him.

"It would seem that whoever the murderer is, wanted to humiliate him as much as possible. It doesn't end there. Look in the bucket." Dumbledore said nodding his head to a bucket across the room.

"Do I want to?" She asked

Dumbledore only shook his head and kept his eyes on the floor. McGonnagall walked slowly across the room, each step made her feel like running away but made her more curious to see what was in the bucket. She kept her eyes away from it as she grew closer. She stopped next to the desk and looked in.

It was worse than the body. A bloodied penis was laying at the bottom of the bucket with a knife pushed into it.

"That's Ron's." Dumbledore confirmed.

"Whoever did this, needs to be caught." McGonnagall said angrily.

"No shit" Dumbledore said through gritted teeth, "I have my money on Harry."

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

Hermione woke up to find Harry already awake and kissing her neck delicately.

"Harry" She whispered, "We need to at least pretend like we still care about school. Lets go to dinner, then we can come back here."

"You're right," He said, sitting up, "We need to eat to keep our energy."

A voice came from outside the curtained bed, "Harry, Hermione. Put some clothes on and come out here. I have bad news."

Harry felt a sudden feeling of dread, "Professor McGonnagall?"

"Just come out Potter." She said.

While they were quickly putting their clothes back on, Hermione whispered "I thought you said there was a charm?"

"I thought there was a charm," Harry said, "It must have worn off."

They stepped of the bed for the first time in almost 20 hours, Hermione could barely stand after the constant sex they had had. She held herself up on Harry's shoulder, with Harry's hand wrapped around her.

McGonnagall observed them as they stepped out of the curtain. "You have to get out of here." She said.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said as one.

"Ron's dead. Someone killed him." She said with her wand pointed at the door, "Dumbledore blames you. I've set a port key to 12 Grimmauld place. You need to go before he kills you both."

"Why does he blame us?" Harry asked

"Those burns on you are called love burns, they make you fall in love. There's no way to cure it. But everyone who loved those with the burns will hate them. That's why Ron tried to kill Hermione." McGonnagall explained, "Albus reckons that Ron tried to duel Hermione so Harry killed him. Either way, he's on his way right now. He will kill you. For the good of the school he said."  
"We have to go then." Hermione said, "Where's the portkey?"

"It's Harry's watch. Hold tightly to Harry." McGonnagall told her

Harry and Hermione felt a sudden pull and a feeling as if they were spinning. Then they landed in the hall of 12 Grimmauld place. They took a moment to get used to the sudden change of location, and take in everything around them.

Harry bent down and planted a firm kiss on Hermione's lips, she responded instantly and began kissing him with all the passion she could muster after such a long time being "together". Harry placed his hands on her bum and lifted her so she was at his level and began to kiss harder

"Harry" A voice said from down the hall, "You really are your father's son."

Putting Hermione down, he turned to see his godfather leaning against the door frame, grinning like a child on Christmas.

**BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK**

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be longer and much better.**

**I don't know when the next one will be. Hopefully soon. See you next time. **


End file.
